This invention relates to a machine for the cold sawing of workpieces, particularly those of metal. A vertical feed of the circular vertical saw blade is guided vertically by gliding elements adhering laterally to the saw blade. Cold circular saws, because the saw is thickener than with band or bow saws, cause greater material loss. If one wishes to work with relatively thin circular saws, it is necessary to guide the saw blade as close as possible to the place where it first makes contact with the material so that it does not run obliquely in the material. It is known to place two gliding elements each on both sides of a sawblade; these elements are fastened via holding parts on the transmission housing so that during vertical feed of the saw blade, they move with it vertically downward. Thus the gliding elements get into the vicinity of the workpiece so that there must be a distance of the width of the workpiece between them. Because of this distance, the gliding elements for many workpieces, e.g., round stock and double T beams, are frequently far removed from the point where the cut is started. Since the width of the workpiece changes frequently and the gliding elements should be as close as possible to the cutting point, a frequent adjustment of the gliding elements is necessary.
Because the gliding elements are at the side of the workpiece, the vises must have cutouts to accommodate the gliding elements with the holders, and these weaken the jaws. In addition, when making oblique cuts, the gliding elements must be far removed from the cutting location so that they lose their effectiveness.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a reliable guide for a saw blade near the cutting point.